Kerosene Hearts
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: It is said that all that is needed to start off a series of reactions is a trigger. Her trigger came in the form of an explosion- and it nearly blasted her in the face, too. [A series of side-stories to Selling Daylight. OC-insert.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaīmer: I do not own any part of My Hero Academia. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

.

 _Like a fire on pavement;_

 _you light up with a single-minded passion._

 _._

* * *

Kerosene Hearts; Chapter One:

[in which worried parents fawn over a not-so-worried child]

* * *

They thought that she was quirkless, at first.

Minamoto Chika was the one who worried about his daughter as he watched the small girl, short bobbed hair and all, sit by her makeshift table (a small blue four-legged stool that they bought from Ikea). She was doodling again, and he raised an eyebrow and turned away.

His daughter, Minamoto Morie was already five years old, but yet still showed no sign that she had developed a quirk (other than the fact that she had an abnormal love for drawing). He had thought that maybe _that_ was her quirk, but upon relooking he and Fū's family history, he was certain that a drawing quirk could not just simply appear without the genes necessary to back it up.

Humming in thought, he watched as the crayons Morie wielded would occasionally slip out of her short fingers. Out of nature and habit, he levitated them up from the floor so that she could grab them without having to bend down, only for a kiddy scowl of displeasure to flash across her face.

"Nonono, let me pick them up myself!"

Following those words, Chika never failed to find great amusement in the way she would go out of her way to swat the crayons out of mid-air, before painstakingly bending down to pick up the once-again-fallen crayon from the ground- all complete with a little pout on her face.

 _Her ordinary-ness is out of the ordinary_ , he mused as Morie continued to scribble with the chipped crayon with utter concentration. He drummed his fingers against the table and made several objects float around to alleviate his boredom- before he was quickly chased away by his daughter. _"No peeking!_ " was the only warning he got.

He brought up the whole possibly-quirkless thing up with his wife one day.

"If you're that worried," Fū commented, wearily tossing aside her work clothes. Her rank had been steadily shooting up by leaps and bounds, and moreoftem than not she reached home scraped and tired. "We can bring her to the doctor. See if there's anything wrong."

(And so he did.)

.

There was only one joint present in Morie's little toe, which meant that there was almost no doubt that his little girl did indeed have a quirk.

It was now a question of _'what'_ , not ' _if'_ , he reminded himself absent-mindedly as he watched the brown-haired girl fiddle around with something. The similarities between Morie and her mother were astounding, really- both of them had hair the same brown shade and eyes which were dark and almond-shaped.

There was a tug at his sleeve.

"Dad, my head hurts." Morie stated softly.

That sentence along was enough to sound alarm bells in his mind. Now, if there was one thing he had learnt about his daughter, was that she just simply didn't do whining or complaining- at least not on purpose.

Picking her up and setting her on the sofa carefully, it was then did a concerned look flit over his features. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know. I was playing with marbles, but they felt weird." She admitted, shoving a closed hand towards him. Her fingers unfurled to reveal a handful of swirling green marbles.

... Now that was new.

"What do you mean, Mori?"

She frowned at that. "Feels like there's something inside them moving."

This statement made Chika feel particularly hopeful, because he assumed that if he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the marbles but they were being 'weird' to Morie, then it was more likely than not her quirk taking effect.

"Try doing something with them." He encouraged, gesturing at the marbles.

"Like what?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Move them, break them... anything," he listed patiently.

Morie looked a lot more interested, suddenly. "Do you think I can make them blow up? I hear things blow up. They're noisy."

Chika vaguely knew what she was talking about- he heard the explosion noises too. Personally he suspected that Mitsuki and Masaru's kid had gotten himself an interesting quirk, but he digressed.

"Sure you can, if you try to see it happening."

Morie frowned, staring at the marbles in her hand. Then she set them on the floor, and frowned some more- before the marble was suddenly reduced to green shards of glass which flew apart with the force of a small firework.

His eyes widened at the sight.

 _... Holy shit his little girl could make things explode?_

 _._

"Pressure, huh?"

Minamoto Fū smiled, ruffling Morie's hair. The little girl giggled at that, though she quickly yawned and drifted off to sleep. "Looks like her quirk is taxing for her... at the very least, I'm glad she hasn't inherited my Wind quirk, like my brother's child."

Chika chuckled at that. "Looks like our quirks somehow fused together, right?"

"Yeah," Fū laughed, reaching over to flick him in the forehead fondly. "I'm glad they did."

'Force' was a tenacious quirk indeed, she mused, able to squeeze itself into an already dominant Wind quirk.

The manifestation of 'Pressure' was a miracle. With it came the hopes that their quirks combined would be enough to give their little girl the strength to face the world.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Rie secretly likes explosions, and her parents are dorks.**

 **What do you think? Any suggestions about what you want to see in here?**

 **(And seriously, thank you for checking this out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is not a standalone story, but a random collection of side-stories for Selling Daylight. It isnpossible to just read this, but I recommend that you read the main story first to reduce any confusions. Here's a short chapter:**

* * *

Kerosene Hearts; Chapter Two:

[in which the dad tries to convince the kid to go out and play]

* * *

.

"What do you mean you don't want to play in the sandbox?" Chika stared at his daughter in amazement.

The sandbox was every child's dream, a _fantasy_. Their neighbourhood was a small one, meaning that this was the only playground that was anywhere near. Every kid has dreamed of stepping inside the famed sandbox in the playground at least once, dreamed of creating castles in the sand the same way they built them in the air.

But Rie was downright _refusing_ to go near the sandbox. It was currently only occupied by a group of kids- a kid with sticks-for-hands, a couple of brown-haired kids, one with greenish-black hair and the last one with blonde hair. She was eyeing them with a droll look to her dark eyes, seeming to be utterly uninterested.

"... the sand is going to get everywhere," was what she offered as an excuse meekly when he questioned her.

Chika frowned, feeling a tad but exasperated. "At least try to give me a better reason- if you don't mind paint on your face, you don't mind sand in your shoes."

The young girl sighed, eyes landing on a figure in the playground who was currently being bathed in numerous praises about how his sandcastle had turned out oh-so-perfectly. The said figure shouted something out in reply as the crowd around him fanboyed and cheered shrilly.

"They're too noisy," she finally confessed, before tugging on her father's sleeve to get him to bring her home. "Can I go home and draw now?"

Looking at his daughter, the older Minamoto sighed.

Sometimes he could swear that Rie's dislike for the great outdoors- and her dislike for noise manifested way too early. He blamed it on Mitsuki and Masaru's son next door, the one with a noisy quirk.

… the boy in the sandbox was starting to look awfully familiar- hell, he looked like Mitsuki from afar. Could it just be his imagination?

"Dad."

Rie insisted, tugging at his hand. He didn't attempt to change her mind- no point forcing her to interact with other kids if she couldn't stand hearing them talk. His dad instincts kicked in then, noting that the group of boys would more likely than not treat his daughter too roughly and end up injuring her. Who knows? They might even turn out to be a bunch of bullies!

He suddenly felt better about letting his little girl go home to draw- after all, he and Fū did everything they could to keep her safe.

With a final tug, the duo began to make the long trip home.

(Thus, was the beginning of a somewhat anti-social Rie.)

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Dad and daughter fluff.**

 **What do you think? Any specific interactions you would like to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kerosene Hearts; Chapter Three:

[in which the kid has not discovered the blessing called earphones]

* * *

Minamoto Morie, seven years old, was sprawled over table covered with books. She lay completely immersed within the text, occasionally jumping backwards at the occasional silverfish which jumped out from the pages, in which she would wrinkle her nose in disgust and promptly flick them off the table.

Beggars couldn't be choosers, after all. The only reference books for her were her parents' various textbooks from when they were younger, and if she wanted to be able to use her quirk at all there wasn't much she could do except for learn basic physics principles.

But in general, math and science were torturous to her seven-year-old-brain, when all she wanted to do was sit and paint. She didn't complain however, only grumbled inwardly a few times before picking up a pencil and going through a new paragraph, circling out new words and annotating the book as she went along.

Then she straightened up and let out a huff of irritation as a series of explosion-like noises ensued from next door. Morie normally didn't mind them, but for someone trying to study, noise easily grated on her nerves.

After a while, the explosions stopped and she exhaled in relief, only to scowl once more as shouting instead echoed through the house from somewhere.

She pushed up from her table, thoroughly frustrated. Stupid thin walls. Stupid physics, stupid math. Stupid neighbours who never know when to _shut up._

Morie sank a pillow over her head in a (desperate) attempt to block out the noise, gritting her teeth before resolving to sit through the textbook no matter what.

.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Minamoto Fū was chuckling.

"Morie's pretty annoyed, isn't she?" She stated as she typed away at her report on her laptop.

"Well, not much we can do about Mitsuki's son and his quirk, right?" Chika responded, meaningfully casting a glance out of the window.

"Let's hope that she never confronts them," the dark-haired woman stated, sending her husband an amused glance. "It would be nice if she made a friend for a change."

From the next room, they vaguely heard the sound of Rie repeatedly throwing down her pencil and letting out a uncharacteristic growl. Chika let out a nervous chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kerosene Hearts; Chapter Four:

[deleted scene; a.k.a if bnha was a shoujo manga, featuring a nicer bakugou]

.

* * *

Morie dropped her gaze embarrassedly.

"What?" His voice grew impatient as he fixed upon her what she thought had to be his quizzical look.

She cleared her throat. "I think- I might have broken my leg," she admitted, too embarrassed to admit directly that she needed help getting up and walking. He froze at that, as if unsure of what it is he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

Morie sighed, biting back her pride.

"I need help getting up," she emphasised slightly louder, finding it increasingly difficult to the boy who was practically a stranger. After a few moments of silence, he made his way over with a stiffness to his stance, his expression unreadable as he grabbed her arm roughly and tugged her to her feet, and she felt like he was pulling her arm out from its socket.

"Thanks," she spoke, shaking his hand away and nodding at him. "I'll be fine going to Recovery Girl from here."

Bakugou's features scrunched up into a scowl at that as he eyed her broken leg. Even from where he stood, that leg look twisted at an unnatural angle. "Are you seriously that stupid?"

 _In other words, he's saying 'why the fuck are you even thinking of moving?'_

She froze, letting out a nervous laugh. "What am I supposed to do, then?"

Red eyes flitted over to her pale-looking face, and the spiky-haired boy scoffed.

"Nothing." He replied flatly.

Confusion must have been evident on her features, because Bakugou let out another annoyed grunt as he took a step forward, his hands still in his pockets. Abruptly, he easily hoisted her over his shoulder, before beginning to stalk off towards the infirmary.

"What the hell, Bakugou?" Morie deadpanned, feeling immensely uncomfortable at the feeling of being unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder. It went without saying that such a position was also immensely embarrassing.

"I should be saying that- stop squirming, you little shit." He growled in response. "I need to get back to training as soon as possible."

She could have had the luxury of rolling her eyes since he couldn't see her face, (what with their current position), but instead an amused look flashed over her features upon witnessing this interesting, new side of Bakugou.

If there was one thing they shared in common, they were both unbelievabky stubborn.

Pushing open the door to the infirmary, Bakugou stomped onwards, plopping her onti the nearest bed. A sarcastic comment immediately made to snake its way out of her mouth, though she noticed that he was being cautious with her leg and thought better of it.

"Thanks for the help, Bakugou." Morie stated, sending him a small smile. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but then Recovery Girl made her way over with a clipboard in hand and his mouth shut again.

"Minamoto Morie-san from 1A, was it? My, what did you do to your leg, dear?"

"Ah, it was an accident!"

Amidst the resulting chatter, Morie looked over, feeling somewhat unsurprised at Bakugou's sudden disappearance, though it would have been nice if he had closed the door behind him without slamming it as he left- earning him a sharp look from Recovery Girl in the process.

Some things never changed.

* * *

.

[ _what really happened_ ]

.

Bakugou Katsuki stared at the unconscious girl lying before him. Her brown hair was splayed out and het leg was twisted at an unnatural-looking angle. Mentally, he had started to call her the 'flowery bitch' and 'the little shit who had the gall to live beside his house.'

Naturally, the first thought that came to his mind was ' _Nope_ , _fuck this, I'm_ not _responsible for this dipshit._ '

Nevertheless, he decided that he did have a conscience, after all. Hence Bakugou set out to locate the familiar, annoying, shitty hair-for-brains who was bound to be hovering around somewhere- he would undoubtedly be more willing to look after the bitch than he was.

(Understandably, when he couldn't locate the red-haired boy or any of his other fellow annoyances after five minutes, he lost his temper pretty quickly.)

Growling, Bakugou hoisted up the small and surprisingly-light girl effortlessly, storming upstairs to the infirmary where Recovery Girl would be; all the while cursing and grumbling under his breath. Hopefully this little shit wouldn't make crashing into him and fainting on him a habit.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now, this was interesting to write. I see the Bakugou/Morie interaction from the first part of the chapter to be completely possible, though Bakugou's mindset fit in more with the present Bakugou in the manga than Bakugou at the beginning. Which hence led to the second version, aka the canon SD sequence of events that happened.**

 **Considering the next SD chapter is featuring Bakugou vs Rie, I thought this update was pretty fitting.**

 **What are your thoughts? Do let me know ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kerosene Hearts; Chapter Five:

[ _the calm after the storm_ ]

.

It was the free day of rest they got, and Morie was studying. She couldn't really sleep last night, something which meant that she was yawning every five minutes.

Suddenly, there were echoes coming from next door again- yells which always managed to make themselves known in spite of the fact that she literally had music blasting into her ears.

It was noon, and almost time to help out with lunch preparations. She reached out to tug the earphones from her ears, when suddenly-

"DIE! _DIE_ , YOU BACTERIA FUCKS!"

That voice was familiar, considering she had to listen to it every day at school. Maybe that was an exaggeration- her neighbour in question didn't really talk much, except for his occasional annoyed comments when he (reluctantly) joined them for lunch (thanks to Kirishima, the precious boy.)

"DON'T WAKE UP AT NOON TO START YELLING!"

... that voice was familiar too, since she had just met its owner just yesterday. After that came a muffled yell that sounded like a mouth full of toothpaste.

Remembering how she managed to piss Bakugou off yesterday ( _again_ ,) she slumped back in her chair, covering her face with her arms with a small groan.

"Good morning, Bakugou." Morie sighed. _More like good afternoon, it's already time for lunch._

(She could've _sworn_ that she could hear furious brushing noises coming from next door.)

Dropping her pen on her table, the brown-haired girl began to make her way downstairs; all the while reproachfully muttering under her breath. "The walls are too fucking thin."

.

* * *

[ _100 review_

 _bonus: another ending of chapter fifteen, possibly a shoujo manga edition._ ]

.

' _I did not just say that to him.'_ The internal screaming came quickly as Morie dwelled in her newfound feelings of horror- and also fear for her life.

' _He's going to kill me!'_

The small brown-haired girl jumped up onto her feet with a sharp jolt, and promptly made to bolt out of the room, her face on fire. If she could just get to the kitchen where her parents were before he pulverised her onto mush-

'W _hydidIdothatwhatthehellisongwithmeholyshithe'sgoingtohatemeevenmore- '_

A hand lashed out and grabbed her arm, pulling her backwards. Morie froze, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Twisting free, Morie took a step back- only to find that she bumped into a wall. ' _I call bullshit_ ,' she thought with a slight scowl. ' _There wasn't a damn wall there a few seconds ago_.'

Looking up, a gasp escaped her as her eyes met Bakugou's own red ones, and she watched with wide-eyed apprehension as the corners of his lips pulled up to reveal bared teeth and a chilling grin.

Bakugou growled. His face seemed to looming nearer by the second, his eyes boring into hers. "You're not going anywhere, dipshit."

Wondering if there was a possibility that her insurance covered 'Death by Bakugou', Morie swallowed.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I like to imagine that in Another Ending, Morie escaped by kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. I really wrote that bonus for the laughs, though: what happens next is all up to your imagination;)**

 **With that said, that scene of Bakugou brushing his teeth in the manga was one of my favourites, there's seriously something wrong with me haha.**

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kerosene Hearts; Chapter Six:

.

 _[an alternative event to chapter 16, in which nobody remembered to bring an umbrella kid does not feel awkward towards the neighbour; aka comic relief]_

.

* * *

The trio ran into school, hands flailing over their heads as they got drenched in the process. Immediately, Morie ducked into the nearest bathroom to dry herself up while Sero and Kirishima headed up to class first, leaving puddles in their wake and feeling slightly disgruntled.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima stood in front of the blonde's desk, unintentionally slamming the table with his palms in his vigour. "Hey man, do you have some hair gel I could borrow?"

" _Hah?_ " The said boy cracked his eyes open, glaring at the red-haired boy. "What the hell makes you think I have that shit?"

"Well, your hair is spiky," Sero pointed out. "You mean that's natural?"

A scowl crossed Bakugou's face at the question, casuing his feature to scrunch up together. Why the hell would he need to gel his hair? Hair gel and beauty products reminded him too much of the old hag who sat on her ass all day at home and her stupid, useless quirk.

"Nah, it's fine, man," Kirishima lamented, turning away with a contemplative look. His red hair had gotten soaked in the rain, meaning that they were not longer in their tall, spiky fashion, but instead hung limply by his face and fell in between his eyes.

Morie walked in at that moment, her footsteps falling to a stop. Her dark almond eyes widened at the sight of Kirishima, promptly softening as if she had just caught sight of a particualrly tiny and fluffy kitten.

"OhmygoshKirithat'syournormalhair-" Her voice nearly rose an octave as she gushed, scrambling forward as she proceeded to pet his hair and fawn over him like a particularly excited six year-old; all the while with an expression of awe on her face.

Then she froze, face flushed a bright, vivd pink as she realised that she was losing her shit _in the middle of class_ , and that was never okay. Not to mention, hell, she just pulled a Mina!*

Immediately, Morie backed off with a sigh and an apologetic look, but not before she found the words to (barely) express her silent and internally screaming thoughts.

"Argh sorry man that hair just looks really cute on you and I don't mean that it's unmanly or anything you know it's just- " The brown-haired girl caught herself mid-sentence and shot him a sheepish look, though she already felt like dying from mortification.

Kirishima was laughing at her now, a wide, good-natured grin forming on his face as a shine reflected off his red eyes.

"Don't worry, it's fine man," he reassured her, thumping her over the shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone with hair gel, would you?"

"Ah." Morie blinked at that owlishly, before she fumbled around in her bag and pulled out a tube, handing it to him with an embarrassed smile. "Here you go."

Some distance away, Sero was gawking.

"Woah, thanks a bunch!" The crimson-eyed boy beamed, before he hurried over to his table to gel his hair back to its usual spiky style, the newly-acquired hair gel in tow. The duo were oblivious to the astonished glances sent their way- or at least, Kirishima was.

Catching Kaminari's eye, Morie frowned as she spoke, sounding utterly lost- his face looked like he was about a second away from exploding in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Next you'll be lending him shaving cream," the yellow-haired snickered, earning him an exasperated sigh.

"Or lube," Mineta piped in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh gosh. She could just _feel_ the blood flooding into her face.

Surprisingly, she managed to keep a poker-face, though her tone betrayed her feelings of disgust. "Fuck off."

"Gladly- gimme the lube, first." Somehow, the damned grape kid's eyebrows were raised even higher and she blanched at his lewd implications, resisting the intense urge to roll her eyes and gag. She was also torn between the need to cover her face and remove herself from this conversation before she was mentally scarred forever.

 _Seriously?_ Morie took in a deep breath, holding up her hands in a gesture for surrender- though that wasn't exactly what she was doing.

"Firstly, what you're implying is that I'm manlier than you, since I don't see _you_ bringing hair gel- why the hell would hair gel be manly, anyway?" The brown-haired girl sent a pointed look at Kaminari, who chuckled nervously. "Also, that joke was seriously gross, man- please chuck out your hormones out the damn window where they belong," she gave an uncharacteristic hiss.

Then, face still a bright red, Morie ran a hand through her hair and sighed, feeling slightly bad for some reason. "I'm sorry that was mean but you're still a piece of- "

The most miraculous thing happened then. Something whipped Mineta over the face with a loud slap and his face slammed down onto the table with a painful, resounding thud. The brown-haired girl couldn't help but stare on incredulously, grinning as she did so.

"Thanks a bunch, Tsuyu-chan!" Morie lightened up, laughing as she exchanged glances with the frog-girl, before crossing over Bakugou's desk to head back to her table. Inwardly, she cackled with satisfaction at the way Tsuyu dealt with the grape boy- though it would have been _great_ if she had been the one who decked Mineta instead. Wait, scratch that, acts of major violence were not permitted in the classroom, and she really would rather not risk an expulsion.

(So what exactly did they learn that fateful morning? Kirishima was a heart-melter, Rie used hair gel, Bakugou surprisingly did _no_ _t_ use hairgel, Tsuyu was a sweetheart and the grape kid was still a scumbag.

How _fortunate_.)

.

* * *

A/N:

*Mina likes to attack cute things. Rie is equally guilty.

So yeah. People get all surprised when they learn Morie uses hair gel, even though her haircut is short as heck and is hard to tame.

To put it straight though, Morie doesn't hate Mineta (or anyone at all, really.) I would consider this a rare moment that she's both flustered and pissed off? Though writing out the innuendoes killed me on the inside a little.

Featuring cute classmates and a scumbag Mineta. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


End file.
